Tamahome (Canon, Manga)/Hacklar
Summary Tamahome is one of the main protagonists of the 1990s manga / anime Fushigi Yûgi. He's the primary love interest of the heroine, Miaka Yuki. Initially, Tamahome exists only as a fictional character inside of a book - the "Universe of the Four Gods", and when Miaka is magically drawn into the world of the book, she meets Tamahome, they fall in love, etc. Eventually, Suzaku - one of the "Four Gods" who can grant almost "any" wish to the priestess who summoned him - Miaka - allows for Tamahome to be reincarnated as a "real" character in the "real" world , such that he can live with Miaka in reality, and in this reincarnated version Tamahome's name is Taka Sukunami. Tamahome is a very skilful and well-trained martial artist, and for as long as his powers as a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku are awakened, he's capable of using (ranged) Chi-Blasts. Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Stats Tier: *at least 9-B ''' by scans alone; *anything between '''9-A up to at most 8-B ' by applying plausible powerscaling and statement evaluation; *'5-B , if we scale Tamahome to Nakago and if we believe Nakago's (most likely) hyperbolic threats Name: Tamahome, Taka Sukunami Origin: Fushigi Yûgi Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Celestial Warrior of Suzaku Powers and Abilities: Martial Arts , Aura , Energy Projection , Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Resistance to Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Wall level (Can fell trees with his kicks and can destroy several stone pillars with a Chi-Blast); by powerscaling to Nakago's feats: Tamahome's Chi Blasts were able to match and injure Nakago, whose Chi-Blasts were strong enough to blow up several police cars ( which is at least a 9-A feat), and a plausible estimate for the area that was affected by Nakago's Chi and which was set on fire "everywhere" is that of a Cityblock ( 8-B) Speed: At least Subsonic Speed and Reactions in Close Combat Situations (fast enough to leave afterimages , and here again, likely Supersonic '''(Dodged a Lightning Bolt from a Thunder Cloud) or even '''higher Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Stopped the rubble and the ceiling of a collapsed building from crushing him and Miaka) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class , likely higher Durability: At least Wall level (Tanked a multitude of attacks from Suboshi's whip-like weapon, and Suboshi's weapon was shown capable of felling trees; by powerscaling to Nakago, whose Chi-Blasts Tamahome tanked, Tamahome's durability could be anywhere between Small Building Level and Cityblock Level, too Stamina: Very high, able to continue fighting even after being injured multiple times by Nakago's attacks, and despite the fact that his own Chi Manipulation powers as a Celestial Warrior of Suzaku had been sealed away at that time Range: At least several meters with Chi Blasts Standard Equipment: Unarmed Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Can be brainwashed with special drugs , Magically induced illusions can work on him Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Arts: Tamahome was repeatedly depicted as one of the most skilful Martial Arts users in his world. For example, he could easily fight and defeat 5 of the best fighters an emperor had managed to find - and with "style" '''Chi Blast: '''Fires his Chi explosively, like a missile or a beam with considerable range, at a target Category:Hacklar Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5